Watch
by thisisaprank
Summary: (scp x mha)Former MTF soldier Izuku is promoted to field agent and is now tasked to investigate anomalies in musutafu, Japan(cross-posted in ao3)
1. 096

They couldn't outrun it, they can't. Izuku was the one behind the pack, after 096 breached containment his MTF squad was the first to go in order to "help" contain the pale monstrosity, by help it means becoming bait to buy the big boys buy time to put a bag on its head.

He kept running, despite wanting to help his squad members, he just ran, all of his instincts telling him to run. He looked back and saw SCP 096 ripping one of his squad members in half, letting out a painful screech, letting Izuku know that he was next. Running was futile, he read all of the files of each and every SCP ever contained, even the logs of how they were captured, and even addendums or interviews to some SCPs that had the ability to talk, so he knew that his standard assault rifle was not gonna harm the pale monster.

He turned into a corridor narrowingly dodging the outstretched hand aiming towards his throat and kept running, he knows he can't outrun it but is still desperate in hopes to somehow survive this. He turned into another corner, which inevitably ran into a dead end, he prayed that all of this was an illusion that he was back in the barracks just lying around, that none of it was real.

But fate had already decided, 096 slowly walked towards him in a very unnatural manner.

He was done for. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and death is slowly walking towards him, 096 was now too close for comfort to him. But he got the strangest feeling to lift up his visor, he lifted it and saw 096 grotesque and elongated face and disproportionate body in full view. He waited for death and closed his eyes, any second now he was gonna get mauled to death in such a horrifying way that he can't describe it in words, death didn't come. He opened his eye to find 096 looking at him blankly, with no malice or sorrow he has on on the alleged "photos" taken by rouge agents. He tilted his head, 096 tilted its head too, until eventually he saw 096's face go back from its docile state into its aggressive state, letting out a deafening shriek close to Izuku. He heard rushed footsteps into the corner and saw a new squad of mtf personnel appear.

Frozen in place, the mtf squad followed protocol procedures to capture 096 while not disturbing it by putting a bag over its head, and escorting it back to its cell while the other squad members still trained their rifles on the monstrosity. Izuku saw the squad leave with the scp and slowly let himself fall flat on the floor, scared out of his mind, his mind relaxed for a bit until he saw what he assumed to be the squad leader, looking at him with the mans visor out, looking perplexed at how he survived looking at 096.

Izuku's mind running a hundred miles an hour, still trying to process how he even survived all that ordeal.

"Hey you, who are you and where the hell is your squad?"

"H-huh?"

The squad leader squatted to Izuku's eye level. He placed down his gun and placed his arms on izuku's shoulders to make him look at his eyes.

"Who are you and what happened?"

"M-my name is** [REDACTED] **sir."

"Im not asking for your real name rookie,", he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Im asking for your code."

"O-oh its 9087 sir, from squad white horn."

"Ok, can you tell me what happened here 9087?"

"I-I can't explain it, it's too much for me right now.", Izuku muttered out trying hard not to pass out from seeing his life flash before his eyes.

The squad leader noticed Izuku's fast and short breaths signaling that he was having a panic attack. He shook him trying to calm his senses

"Hey, hey, you don't have to tell me about it right now," he said calmly promptly making izuku look at him relaxed but still slightly shaken, "Ok Im gonna take you to the medic to get you checked out but after that, I'm gonna have to take you to

Dr.**G[DATA EXPUNGED] **and you're gonna tell him what happened ok?".

Izuku nodded. Letting all of his body to fall back on the cold hard floor, the shock proved to be too much for him as he immediately passed out.

* * *

**(A/n) this is a new story that i will probably be working on for the most part, still dont know how should I continue this. Reviews are always appreciated**


	2. promotion

"Is there any way I can see him again?"

"I am afraid not Mrs. Midoriya"

"Can I at least say goodbye to him?"

"Go right ahead."

She calmly went to her baby boy, trying hard not to weep at her child's departure. After her child's status of being quirkless became known, an organization known as the foundation came to their house and offered her son training to become an actual "hero", or so they said.

"Izuku, I don't think I will ever see you again any time soon," she held him up so she could see his face, tears already falling on her cheeks as she felt the weight of giving her son to people she didn't know, "I just want to let you know that I will always love you wherever you may be, just come back to me when it's all over ok?"

Her son nodded.

"Ok Izuku, I have one more favor to ask you," her form starting to disappear along with everything around them, "please wake up."

"Wake up"

"Wake up"

"Wake up"

That dream again. He's been dreaming about that for some time now, and he didn't know why. He did have some resemblance to the woman in his dreams, but that wasn't even his name.

He sat upright, taking in his surroundings- a clean, white background with beds and hospital equipment, his armor gone and his body hooked to a machine.

"I should have died! What even happened? How am I alive? How is this possible? Its file said that it kills everything that sees its face... how? Was that a quirk? I thought Dr. Mitch said I didn't have one?"

"Private Deku?"

"Huh? Oh," he looked to his left to find another person in the room with him. A doctor that he assumed to be a new transfer, "Sorry, I was just rambling Doctor…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Dr. Leo from the research department. It's nice to meet you Deku." Her hand stretched out for a handshake.

Izuku groaned from his position, taking her hand, "Pleasure is all mine, Dr. Leo," he said, giving her a firm handshake.

"Oh that's right, Sir. Jacobs asked me to escort you to him immediately after you wake up." She stood up and took off the dextrose off him, allowing him to sit at the end of the bed.

"Wait, THE Jacobs of O5 wanted to see me?," Izuku asked.

"Yeah, he said it was important that you come to his office to discuss about what happened during the containment breach," she said, giving him an under shirt and a uniform for him to wear.

He sighed, thinking there was no way out of this and that maybe they could help him figure out what even happened during the breach.

"Alright then, guess there's no reason for us to make him wait huh?" he stood up and wore the clothes Dr. Leo gave him, "Let's go then Doctor."

She nodded as she lead the way to Dr. Jacobs' office at the far side of the site. During the walk he noticed a lot of faint whispers. Most of the time he would just tune out the noise but he couldn't really do that if their topic is about him.

"Is that the guy that survived the breach?"

"Yea he's the last member of his squad"

"That's impossible, that monster should have killed him."

"Maybe it was just an illusion?"

"You fuckwit why would they waste our time dealing with that then huh?"

The walk to Dr. Jacobs' office wasn't that long, but it was difficult for Izuku to even go there without other officers asking what happened at the breach.

To say Izuku was nervous the moment he stepped into Dr. Jacobs' office would be an understatement. He looked around his surroundings to relieve his stress a bit. The office was somewhat normal, with simple decorations, a desk, a file locker and a shotgun sealed in a glass container- a typical office of a scientist.

"Hello Mr. Deku." Dr. Jacobs' started. He stood up and offered a handshake to Izuku. "I take it that you're wondering why I asked you to be here?"

Izuku took his hand and shook it with little confidence he had left, "Y-yes sir, is it because of the recent incident?"

"Why, yes, if you be so kind as to tell me what happened there, what was on your mind?" he said, offering him to sit at the desk.

"Oh, and Dr. Leo?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you wait outside for us to finish this?"

"I'll be on my way." With that, the two of them are alone in his office.

"Now, tell me everything that happened, I can't seem to figure out what happened to you," he sat back down to his chair, moving closely as to hear what Izuku has to say. "And don't worry, my office is shielded, so there's no need to worry about classified information."

"W-well, that was my first day of joining an MTF squad, but I didn't realize that it would end so soon." He looked down to his legs, wrinkling his pants, and remembering his squadmates. He should have saved them, but he didn't.

Dr. Jacobs' sighed, "It's alright, you can go on."

"Back when I was running away from SCP 096 I heard my squadmates scream, I-it was hard not to look back and help them, but I just kept running until I hit a dead end."

"I thought I was gonna die honestly, so I just accepted it."

"But it didn't happen." Dr. Jacobs added.

Izuku nodded. "When I opened my eyes, 096 just had a neutral expression, he wasn't aggressive or angry, he was just standing there menacingly. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen at that point, then back up arrived that's when they saw me."

"Hmmm, interesting, interesting indeed," Dr. Jacobs was silent, a little bit too silent for Izuku's liking.

"Um, S-sir?"

"Tell me, Mr. Deku, do you have any explanation on how this may have happened?", Dr. Jacobs asked.

"W-well to be quite honest to you sir, I-I don't have any idea what happened back there, maybe it was a fluke?"

Dr. Jacobs nodded, " honestly, I don't have any idea how to even explain what happened to you Mr. Deku, but we cant brush it off as dumb luck."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"If this can be done multiple times, maybe you can be of use for the foundation."

Izuku's eyes widened. "Oh my god, oh my god, Im gonna be demoted to d-class and be used to be as a guinea pig, oh god oh fuck."

"Relax, you're not gonna be a d-class."

"H-huh, how did-?"

"You were mumbling."

"O-oh."

"Wha I was gonna say was, I'm gonna promote you as a field agent."

"A what?"

"I suppose you don't know what a field agent does, do you?"

Izuku nodded.

"A field agent is basically a person that collects data about SCPs from other sites around the world or are there to look for information about possible anomalies. They are also allowed access to interview SCPs if given level 5 clearance."

This was too much information for Izuku to handle, "I will be dealing with SCPs directly?"

Dr. Jacobs nodded.

"To be quite honest, I've been watching you lately. You keep a notebook with you at all times to analyze any scps you see, am I correct?" He said while holding out on of his notebooks labeled 'anomalies vol. 40'. "And from what I can tell you have a knack for looking at details about anomalies that even veteran scientists don't even pick up, but you seem to know it the second you see an SCP," He added while looking through Izuku's notebook.

"U-um, thank you sir, but I-I dont think im qualified for that job."

"Nonsense! You're perfect for the job and your analyzation skills will prove valuable to the foundation. So what do you say?"

He thought about it, he thought about it hard, what if he died during this, what if something bad would happen to his mental health? There's too much what ifs for him to decide, but he wanted to risk it.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure about this Mr. Deku?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure about this Doctor."

Dr. Jacobs smiled. "Well, from here on out, you are now a field agent, and your codename will now be: Watch, congratulations Mr. Deku."

"T-thank you sir."

"Now as for your first assignment for your promotion I will be giving you a task."

"What is that sir?"

"I need you to get files from site 74 in Japan, Musutafu."

"What kind of files, sir?"

"Don't worry about the details that much Watch, just give them this so that they know you're there for me, and they'll give you want I want," The Doctor said, handing Izuku a single dog tag that had the logo of his old squad white horn.

"When am I going to Japan?" Izuku asked, pocketing the dog tag.

"You will leave tomorrow. That's all the info you need." Reaching for his lab coat pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot." He handed izuku a weird looking device that had the initials A.J on it. "It's a locator, so you can locate the site with ease."

"Also you will be needing tools." He left his side and went to his desk, looking for something. "Tools to assist you in blending in with the crowd, in this day and age with quirks, it's hard for an agent to walk around surrounded by heroes and not be labeled as suspicious."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Dr. Jacobs reached down his desk and pulled out what looked liked a gun and an old worn out pocket watch. "Here, take this gun, im sure you know how to handle guns at this point yes?"

Izuku accepted the gun and examined it, it was a normal colt python with a dark oak handle, though the only notable feature the gun had was that the cylinder was replaced by a weird battery type thing.

"You can't kill anyone with that dont worry, its defaulted to only stun the ones you shoot it at."

With that, Izuku pocketed the gun let Dr. Jacobs continue.

"This watch right here gives you the ability to cloak and become invisible if there was a time when you need to escape, "he gave Izuku the watch," it can also leave a fake body if you want to simulate your death."

"W-wow these are.."

"Think nothing about it Watch, its standard procedure to give agents anything you need," Dr. Jacobs said.

"Anyway, you still need to rest if you need anything, you can approach me or Dr. Leo to help you."

"Thank you sir."

"Good, and can you call in Dr. Leo on your way out, I need to have a word with her about something."

"Understood sir."

"You are dismissed agent."

With that, Dr. Jacobs went back to his chair and took a seat, he heard the door close and open again, seeing Dr. Leo he sat upright again.

"Is there anything you need sir?"

"Not much, I want you to keep an eye out on Mr. Deku." He sighed and took off his glasses to clean it. "And make sure you assist him on what he needs on his missions."

"Understood sir."

"Alright, you may be dismissed."

Dr. Leo gave a bow to him and left his office, leaving him on his own. He put his glasses back and leaned back into his chair.

"Just what are you Midoriya Izuku?", He questioned himself, playing in his mind the story Izuku told him. It was just impossible for him to survive that.

There's something in his gut telling him, there's so much more about Izuku, something, something big that would change the foundation.

He sighed and looked at his laptop, he needed to investigate more about it, he needed evidence.

"Subject: Midoriya izuku

POTENTIAL ANOMALY

Date of recording: March/--/22XX

The subject has appeared to be unharmed both physically and mentally after observing the face of scp 096, it is unknown whether it was intentional by 096 to let the subject survive or if it was the subjects own anomalous property that caused him to survive

Further investigation is required"

(A/N) sorry for late chapter, i have no update schedule, feedback is appreciated


	3. 18 years

18 years.

It's been 18 years since that damn nerd's disappearance, he remembered that day so vividly, every detail the faces of the people around auntie's house, and the one with the lab coat, that guy, that fucking schmuck.

He knew the guy with the lab coat was the leader, that day when he was supposed to play with his friend, the moment he saw those vans, the guns, the gears, _that symbol_, something was up, so he hid, normally he would not be scared of anything, but that guy sent chills down his spine.

Now, after 18 years,that dream of his becoming the best hero was just merely a cover up in order to get files and sources on where his childhood friend went. With that he had access to police files, surveillance footage, everything he needed to find him.

But he can't, simply put it together, even after 18 years, he had no leads, no evidence, nothing, it's like Izuku didn't even exist, how can he find someone that mysteriously went dark overnight?

He heard a knock on his door, "yo, Bakubro you don't wanna be late at that police hearing." Bakugo quickly hid his folder full of information he had about Izuku. "The number one hero can't be late for that."

"Shut the fuck up, I know about that," he put on his final accesorries and his utility belt, and checked his equipment, "just go without me I'll catch up to you.."

Kirishima's sigh can be heard from the other side of the door, "alright, if you say so then, see ya," he heard footsteps fade and shut to his front door.

He sighed as he double checked his items and his gauntlets to ensure everything was functioning and was there, "another day of becoming a hero huh, deku?" He started his day as no.1 hero as always, with a morning full of meetings, a couple of pictures taken by fans( though with reluctance from him) and some alone time patrolling the streets of Musutafu. It was just the same normal routine for 3 years, and honestly, he was getting bored of it. He would sometimes question why he still did it if he did not like it, the only purpose that it really served was to get him information for his folder on "Him".

He sat atop a rooftop, with his legs sticking out the edge of the building, overlooking the city. He checked his phone for the time, it was almost time for his lunch break, which means he's gonna get dragged by shitty hair again to have lunch with the other nuisances in his hero life. He sighed, knowing there's no escape to his "friends'" advances on spending time with him.

He waited a bit before standing up and looking over the city clock, looking for crooks to deal with, sadly everything was peaceful today, no petty theft, no high stakes robbery, no nothing.

He sighed as he went back to sit at the edge of the roof, kicking his legs back just to enjoy the peace and quiet. The sound of his phone interrupted his little alone time, his face was red of anger as he was about to shout at the person that interrupted his break but his anger quickly disappeared when he saw the caller id flashing on his phone.

He answered it, knowing the person on the other end would kill him if he just ignored their call, "Yo, Momo, what do you need?"

"Where are you right now?", her voice rang out, just by her tone, bakugo knew he was in trouble for something, but he's drawing a blank... on what that is.

He tried the easy way out, " on top of a building, contemplating on jumping," he looked over the edge and estimated it was a 20 foot drop from there.

"Well you can contemplate later," _damn didn't work, " _You agreed to join me and our friends over for lunch today, you do remember do you?"

"Uuuhhhhhhhh, no?", he can hear the disappointment from the other side.

"Come on katsuki, please hang out with us, just for lunch. Ok?", there it was, that voice he can't say no to.

He grumbled," yes, ma'am.", he knew he can't say no at this point so he just obliged to his girlfriend's request.

"Good boy, then I'll see you at our usual spot, bye~", with that, she hung up, he sighed as he pocketed his phone, he needed to learn how to say no to her someday. _Guess I'll have to get going_, he stood up and propelled himself using a quick burst explosions to his "friends" usual hangout. Getting there at record time, he saw Momo and the rest of them sitting at a big table, the place was a big hotspot for heroes, service was nice, food was good, all in all he just thought it was ok because he doesn't have to worry about annoying fans disturbing his lunch for a photo.

Shitty hair noticed him and waved at him, calling him, much to Katsuki's displeasure. He opened the door, he could hear shitty hair screaming at him that he saved him a seat right next to him, _how did I get into this mess?_ He moved towards the table and noticed almost all of his classmates were there, weird alien girl., frog freak, Kirby, Momo, shitty hair, robot boy, punk goth and electric fence.

He sat between kirishima and momo, ultimately tuning them out, and eating his own meal. He didn't really mind the company but still preferred eating alone, that way he gets to look over new files or leads about a missing kid that he considered his only friend. He felt a hand on top of him, it shaken him out of his zone, he looked at whose hand this was and saw Momo, she gave him a smile and gripped his hand, he let out a sigh, maybe it's kinda good to have friends on his… _**wait**_.

He looked over the window, and under the sea of faces and he made out a mop of green hair, no it can't be, can it? He can't be too sure, he stood up to see through the window better.

There he was, a man no taller than him, greenish-black hair, freckles on his cheeks, and that cheerful smile that can't be replicated by anyone else, he was sure that was the guy he was looking for, the guy he made a promise to someone to find, that's Midoriya Izuku. He was wearing a trench coat, a pair of thin glasses, and from how he's shuffling he can sense he was wearing some sort of suit, that lead him wondering, what does he do now? He can see he was currently asking an old lady for directions. He had to know what the fuck happened to him,to know why he was taken, he has to know everything.

They were getting worried. Bakugo just stood out of nowhere, looking like he just found out his parents died or something. Everyone at the table looked at each other then looked over to Momo for her to do something, Momo sensing their gazes, she squeezed his hand again, that put him out of his trance. Katsuki looked down on his hand to see Momo squeezing it, her face, visibly worried about him.

He looked over the window again, "Izuku" was now on the move, he couldn't miss this opportunity.

"Katsuki , are you alright?", she squeezed his hand again, waiting for a response from him.

He looked around their table and saw everybody look at him with the same expression on their face.

"Dude? What's wrong?", he heard shitty hair's voice too, but was too busy weighing his options.

"Sorry, but I have to go." He rushed to put on his gauntlets, as he buckled his supply belt. " You can put whatever you eat on my tab, this is on me."

"W-wait Katsuki, you still haven't told me wh-" and there he goes, she didn't get to finish her sentence as he flew right past them and bolted out the door, this got Momo a little bit heated, but she ultimately sighed in defeat, knowing her boyfriend can be stubborn at times.

"You're planning on following him, aren't you? Kero", Tsuyu broke the table's silence. Everyone was thinking about the same thing but deciding against it because they trust the number 1 hero to take care of himself.

"N-no, Following people is just weird," Momo slightly scoffed as she sipped her drink," and besides, I trust Katsuki to take care of himself."

"Awww come on, Yaomomo, don't you wanna know what's got your boyfriend's panties in a bunch?", the pinkette, whined, wanting to join in other people's business, before after a few seconds asking the waiter for the most expensive thing on the menu.

"Everyone! We must not meddle in other people's business! Bakugo has the right to have some privacy and we must respect it!", Iida boomed, thinking it was best just to respect his brash friend's privacy.

"Yeaah, but think of this, we get to see what he's up to, maybe he's on some chase with a villain he's cracking down for months, we can help him, what do you say guys?", Mina questioned their little group.

Even after years, being in the same class and even spending years together doing hero work, there was still an air of anonymity to him, when asked about why he became a hero, he always either told everyone to fuck off or that it was not anyone's business why he did. No one seemed to understand his motives and he just goes about it everyday, he just didn't care for anyone except his girlfriend or his motivation.

Mina looked over the rest of them, pleading for them to come with her to follow Bakugou to wherever he ran off to, one because she wants to skip paperwork _again_,and two, her curiosity took over her, and three, she wanted to see what "dark secrets" she can dig up about him.

Iida, Tsuyu and Uraraka politely refused, saying that they were busy or they didn't want to intrude.

"If it's for the safety of my bro, then I'll go with ya, Momo," kirishima said, pointing at himself proudly.

"Sure why not, it's not like I have anything better to do, what do you say, Jirou?"

"Why not"

"C'mon Yaomomo? Let's follow your boyfriend," Mina pleaded to her friend.

Feeling defeated, and slightly conflicted about the fact that she was gonna follow Katsuki without him even knowing, she just agreed to them.

Readying their equipment, they immediately went out and quickly spotted his blonde hair and quickly followed suit. They spotted what was his target, a tall man with a mop of green curly hair, similar to Mina's just without the horns, he was wearing a coat that covered all of his body.

The group tried following Bakugo, trying hard to not get caught by him , ignoring any fan that wanted their autograph, they will have to follow him just to get some answers, and maybe if things go south and the guy Bakugou was actually a criminal mastermind, they can help him in taking down the greenette.

The moment they left the shop, Katsuki already knew he was being followed by Momo and his "friends". It was really obvious that they were gonna follow him, just how stupid do they think he is? He decided not to just outright call them out in this and blow his cover, he had to play it safe.

He followed Izuku across the city district, making sure to not get spotted while also trying to shake off those annoying meddlers, hearing the occasional "hey! Where's Bakugou?" from that pink girl, which almost got him compromised, because Izuku kept turning around for some reason, like he was being followed, wait he is.

He let out another exasperated sigh, things could have gone smoothly if he didn't have to worry about momo babysitting 4 idiots. Luckily, his target still hasn't noticed him or the people following his stalker, bakugo looked around, he noticed that this district is near auntie inko's apartment, he smiled, genuinely, it was about time auntie got what she deserved. His smile turned into a sinister grin, and after that he can get what he wants, answers.

Izuku made a left, straight to auntie's house, since he knew the neighborhood like the back of his palm, he changed direction, quickly climbing to the side of an apartment building which was in front of auntie's building, where he had perfect vantage point of the entrance of her house.

He saw him knocking at the door, then immediately getting tackled by auntie, ultimately the two of them toppling over the front of her door, he chuckled at the scene, feeling somewhat happy to see auntie happy again.

He saw them stand up and dust themselves off, after that auntie offering him to come inside her house. He was happy at the scene, though that happiness shortly left, calling the group of idiots and Momo out to show themselves.

"Okay, come out retards, I know you're here."

Immediately popping out of her hiding place near the vent tubes, Mina asked, "wait, how did you know you were being followed by us?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you kept shouting " hey where's bakugou?" every five seconds?", he said sarcastically, earning a pout from the pinkette, damn her big mouth sometimes.

"Everyone, come out you're already found."

One by one everyone pooped out, everyone visibly disappointed at how easy they were caught.

"I'm so sorry Katsuki, I know it's not my business to interfere but." he put out his hand, signaling her to stop, bakugou let out a sigh.

"It's okay Momo, since you guys are here. Might as well help me catching this guy.", he said, going to the edge of the building, eyeing the door. Everyone went to the vantage point looking over auntie's house.

Kirishima looked over the house a bit, "wait is this guy a villain?"

"Sure let's go with that," bakugo dismissed, not really paying attention to the red haired boy.

" alright, after he goes out I'll take care of him if things go sour, we'll chase, everyone knows formation green flash?" he looked around to see everyone nodding at the question,"good, and also Momo if you have a clear shot, shoot him with one of those bullets with a tracker on it, got it?"

"Alright, let's get this guy."

"Wait, you still haven't told us who he is?"

"He's just a guy that will give me the answers I've been searching for."

xxxx

It's been 30 minutes since Izuku went inside auntie's house, he was getting impatient, he thought that it would've been better if he just barged in there, but decided against it so as to not spoil his aunt's precious time with her own son after all of these years of Izuku's "training".

When he asked auntie where Izuku had gone it was the same response every time, that he'd gone with those men to train without a quirk, he didn't believe it, not even a tiny bit. There was something off about that whole scene 18 years ago.

It was almost getting dark, as the sun was about to set. Bakugou saw the door swing open, revealing the two greenettes chatting away, as the two said their goodbyes he saw auntie visibly tearing up as she lunged forward to the other greenette with arms open. The grennette returned the favor by wrapping his arms around auntie. As heartwarming the scene is, he steeled himself as he still had a job to do.

"ALRIGHT, stop getting soft on me, we still have a job to do." Bakugo barked at the others.

"You remember, what I told all of you?"

"We only have one shot at this. So whatever you do, DO NOT engage unless I told you to, got it?", everyone nodded, knowing their jobs, they quickly dispersed onto their positions leaving bakugou at the rooftop once again. He looked over again, seeing Deku going down the flight of stairs

He descended down the building as quietly as possible while keeping an eye on his target. He grit his teeth in anticipation, this was it. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind at the moment, things like; where did he go?, who were the armored men? And why did he take 18 years to go back?

All of his hard work is for this one moment of confrontation, and him being himself, wouldn't give this once in a lifetime opportunity up.

He landed on the cold hard concrete, barely making a sound. He saw Izuku pass by as he tried to blend into the alleyway, luckily the shade gave just the right amount of darkness for his dark, army-green costume to be barely spotted.

He stood up and quickly followed Izuku into the streets, walking behind him, his pace very slow until it came to a crawling stop.

"You've been following me." Izuku said, not looking at his stalker. That made bakugou stop in his tracks.

"I've noticed you were following me, though I wasn't too sure so I kept quiet." His voice was monotonous. He turned around to face bakugou, donning a neutral face, devoid of any emotion. This triggered something inside bakugou, something unnerving yet he didn't know what it was.

He grit his teeth in frustration," how did- "

Izuku interrupted him, pointing at a rooftop behind them. "That pink girl kept shouting your name."

He looked back to see them pop out of their hiding spot, he's gonna have to give that girl a beating someday.

"Now." izuku took a step forward, bakugou backed up a little, he still doesn't know what Izuku is capable of, "tell me, why were you following me?"

He slowly walked forward, an intense aura enveloping Deku, but Bakugou stood his ground.

"State your business or I'm gonna have to-", Izuku didn't get to finish his sentence as he narrowingly dodged a blob of goo that was headed towards him.

It almost hit him square in the chest if he didnt side step at the last second.

He looked at the white thick gooey mess, slowly eating the pavement that it hit. Izuku looked at the group, then immediately ran to sprint out of the group's grasp.

Bakugo stood there, dumbfounded. He specifically told them NOT TO ENGAGE until he said it was a go. This is why he wanted to be solo, fuck Mina in particular.

He looked back at the group, his head so red it looked like he was about to explode,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR? GO AFTER HIM!" He shouted at them, as he didn't wait for them to start and immediately lunged himself forward, almost catching up to the greenette at blazing speeds.

He crashed right at the greenette,the two of them fumbling over the road as they came near a stop, Izuku quickly reoriented himself as he fumbled and bounced through, he quickly rose to his feet, dragging them in order to stop.

Izuku's face changed from wary to worried into an annoyed angry face, his specialized training specifically designed for quirk users kicking in as he readied himself for a fight.

Bakugo fumbled a bit more until he used his explosions to reorient himself into the air as he landed on his two legs. He looked at Deku already geared up for a battle, he smirked, _time to see if his training paid off_.

Bakugo looked around there was still no sign of them, good, some alone time. He looked at izuku, his stance calculative, and balanced. No matter, he'll just introduce some good old explosions to the face, then maybe he'll talk.

He quickly launched toward Izuku, Izuku not even moving , while Bakugou was in the air he guessed he was the one that should deliver the first blow. His right fist arched over, ready to strike.

He used his sweat at the back of his hands to propel his own fist faster and stronger. The target was still stationary to receive his full blow.

He missed.

In just two seconds, Izuku managed to sidestep out of harm's way, use the momentum of the attack to grab his arm, and completely redirect it to himself as he got slammed into the road. That took the wind out of his lungs , that he almost passed out from the sudden lack of air.

When his back made contact on the pavement, he heard a loud pop as his own shoulder got dislocated again. The agonizing pain made bakugou want to scream, but he forced himself not to.

"KATSUKI!", he heard Momo's voice getting closer, _good, back up_.

Momo looked at the state of her katsuki, which certainly made her angry.

Izuku looked over at the group, he released Bakugou's arm, as the greenette readied himself again.

Kirishima charged into Izuku, hardening himself as he went for the punch. Izuku dodged all of Kirishima's punches until his hand got caught, he was surprised for a split second, as he deactivated his quirk then instantly regretted it as he got decked square in the nose.

disoriented , he immediately flipped him over using his arm and slammed into the ground like Katsuki. Unlike Katsuki though, Kirishima immediately fainted from the sudden air getting knocked out of him.

Jirou and kaminari teamed up to take Izuku down, Izuku pulled out his revolver and changed a cartridge into its barrel, he shot kaminari, as the bullets latched onto him and electrocuted him, that proved ineffective as kaminari was built to take that much voltage.

Izuku looked over at Jiro as her ear jacks were coming towards him, he dodged one of the jacks, while also dodging kaminari's attacks with his lightning knuckles. He was getting pretty winded at this, as he carefully analyzed the two.

He caught Kaminari's forearms as he crossed them with his own, jirou tried to attack Izuku, directing her jacks to attack him head on. Izuku quickly turned kaminari's body,using him as a human shield as the jacks made contact with kaminari's back. Before Jiro had time to react and retract her jacks, she was quickly shot with two stunning rounds onto her chest. Latching onto her, electrocuting her in the process. It made her quirk go haywire as she accidentally let out bursts into Kaminari's body.

Luckily, Jirou along with Kaminari passed out, with their quirks deactivated.

Seeing as Momo is just tending to katsuki, he decided to take his leave, he ran away. Climbing up to a building using the emergency fire ladder. With Mina the only one left to chase Izuku at this point.

Bakugo groaned in pain, sitting upright, with heavy breaths he stood up. That slam must have hurt him a lot more than he thought. " I-I have to.."

He stood up and looked at his arm, _you can do this_, he grabbed his arm as he popped it back in back to his socket, he grit his teeth in agony.

He flexed his arm a bit to get blood flowing normally as he was about to chase off Deku again.

"Chase after him after I go, I'll distract him while you shoot him with that tracker dart, ok?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he slowly jogged to the building.

Mina quickly climbed up the building as she surveyed the area. Spotting him panting for at the side of a tanker.

Mina formed a ball of her acid, a fast reacting acid that only reacts to metal, she threw it at him, as he narrowingly dodged in time, hitting one of the tanker's legs instead.

He looked at the metal, as it slowly corroded and formed into a black mess, the ball slowly eating it. He looked back and didn't have time to react to Mina's foot as it connected right to his face.

Slightly disoriented, he stumbled back a bit before coming back to his bearings. He touched his face to feel that his nose was bleeding.

Mina got into a fighting stance, Izuku blowing out the blood out of his nose as he readied himself too.

She formed another ball in her hand and threw it at him, he dodged it with ease now as it hit another one the tanker's legs. He charged right to her throwing a right hook directed at her face, after years of training she dodged it with ease. She countered by hitting him in the stomach and making her feet produce lubricant as she quickly swept his feet off the ground. She was gonna end it quickly as she tried to tag him with a shocker that she "borrowed" from kaminari that latches onto people to give them a shock painful enough to subdue them.

She almost fell to the ground as he kicked her out of the way. He stood up and readied himself again. She went for the attack again, producing acid on her feet again as she slid towards him. She ran circles around him as he had trouble to keep up with her barrage of attacks.

She was clearly winning, she just had to keep up with her attacks, she delivered a big side kick fight to his stomach as the force of the kick knocked his feet off the ground as he was clutching his stomach.

Mina panted as she approached the guy they've been chasing. Bakugo didn't really tell them anything about this guy, he didn't really look dangerous when they were spying on him while they were following bakugo, in fact he kinda looked…

Her thoughts were broken as she heard the sound of metal creak and break, she looked at her side as she saw the giant metal tanker falling right before her, she couldn't walk as the fear, locked her joints so that she couldn't move out of the way, her life flashing before her eyes as the tanker was coming down closer and closer to her.

She felt her body get pushed away, the sudden force made her fall on her back as she, oriented herself, time seemed to slow down, as she saw the horrified face of the green haired man for a split second before getting crushed by the giant tanker.

He… he pushed her out of harm's way. Sacrificing himself for her. She stood up as she approached the tanker. Blood spilling at the bottom of it, she felt sick. If she hadn't froze like that then maybe he was still alive. She felt sick to her stomach as reality came crashing down on her. She was a hero, but she failed to act to even save her life, now it cost someone else's.

She wanted to cry. But she was quickly kicked by an invisible force as she fell on her back. A deafening ring assaulted her ears, as the green haired man appeared before her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that." he said as he reloaded his gun with a dart attached to a green vial.

She stumbled aback, a thousand thoughts and questions running through her mind as she tried to piece together what was happening.

"But I'm afraid i can't have you chasing after me again." he didn't look at her as he was cocking his gun with the single dart.

"W-wait how-" she tried to say but was interrupted with her getting shot in the arm with the dart. Sleep consuming her mind as she passed out.

Izuku panted as he changed the chamber settings of his magnum and reloaded it with armor piercing rounds. It didn't do any damage if it contacted human flesh, but it does open up armor as it completely destroys it.

He heard two people climbing, as the door to the rooftop blew up from its hinges revealing the blond guy and the raven haired girl.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran away from these lunatics again. The blond guy chased after him while the raven haired girl went to the pink girl's side.

Bakugo was the one left to chase after Deku, fuck them, they can't even catch one single didn;t know if he was still quirkless, it doesnt make sense how deku managed to beat up four pro-heroes.

Deku jumped to another building, with Bakugo behind him. He can't afford to lose him at a time like this, he might not even have a chance like this again, he was closely behind him, enough to charge at him and throw himself at Deku. he ditched his gauntlets, it was dead weight anyways. He needed something to slow him down.

He smirked as he reached down on his belt, a flash bang, he waited for him to jump to another building, he jumped as he threw the flash bang to the slowly descending Deku.

What he didn't expect for Deku to do was turn to him, pointing a gun at him. As he was chasing Deku down, time slowed down, Bakugo saw him turn to him, with his gun extended and pointing towards him. He got shot with a bullet, the bullet piercing through his armor, completely destroying it. He heard another gunshot as his vision was quickly blinded with a white light.

Izuku shot Bakugou and with the flash bang he blindly shot them through the corner of his eyes as he landed safely.

Bakugo was blind, he couldn't see shit. He was panicking, the building was high enough to kill him, but he can't use his quirk in risk of someone under him, he flailed his arms, trying to feel anything he could grab, he felt nothing but air. He was gonna fall from his death at this point, his breathing hitched as he felt pressure on his forearm.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" he heard Deku shout at him, strained as he tried to pull him up. He put his other hand in the air, feeling his other hand being gripped by Deku. he got pulled up by Izuku.

He let his breathing normalize, he panted as he escaped falling to his own death. He was still blind, but he can hear Deku panting as well as Deku sat beside him on the rooftop.

"You know, I still don't know why you were following me." Deku let out a sigh, sounding reasonably confused at all this.

Bakugo let out a small chuckle at that, rubbing his eyes trying to regain his vision again.

"You really don't recognize me huh?"

"Sorry," Izuku was coughing, Bakugou finally regained his vision again. Izuku was coughing up blood," Damn that girl really did a number on me,"

"I was looking for you for 18 years, I did everything I could to find you," Izuku stood up and looked at the sunset, it was almost night time, letting out a sigh as he stood there, unmoving.

Bakugo stood up and put his hand on Izuku, gripping it, "Deku," Izuku tensed a bit, enough for Katsuki to notice. "I-Izuku."

"It's me, Katsuki," Izuku didn't move, still looking at the sunset, "I'm your best friend, I'm kacchan," his voice was breaking, tears threatening to fall down Bakugo's cheeks.

"We were supposed to be heroes together, why can't you remember?"

"Because that kid doesn't exist anymore Mr. Katsuki,"

"I-I just want to know what happened." Bakugo asked, sounding defeated, he just wants to know why he left, why everytime he asked auntie her response was always that his best friend was to be trained as a hero, why no one seemed to remember even a single thing about him.

Izuku laughed weakly, "you know, I would love to catch up to you, during my stay here, _kacchan_."

"But not right now," Izuku turned to look at bakugou, as he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards him, "right now I have a mission to uphold and I don't want you to follow me."

"I'm sorry _kacchan _I need to-" he was interrupted as Izuku was shot in the shoulder, he looked for the person that shot him and saw that raven haired girl, her arms extended, the muzzle of the gun she was holding was smoking.

Izuku looked at Bakugo before running away again, bakugo was left there all alone, not wanting to chase after him again. The group caught up with them and was supposed to chase Izuku again.

"STOP", they obeyed, they grouped with him, asking him questions like was he okay, who was that, or why do you know him. He didn't really pay any attention to it and just watched the sun set and turn into night time.

"Did you shoot him with the tracker?", he asked, not really turning to address Momo.

"Y-yes," she answered, showing him the remote that showed a green beeping dot, slowly moving away from their location.

"Thanks, Momo." he smiled, he let out a tired sigh as he looked at everyone at the group.

"Thank you everyone." he was genuinely happy, after 18 years he had finally seen his childhood friend again.

"Drinks are on me." Everyone cheered, happy that all of this wasn't a complete waste of time.

As they went down into the building leaving only bakugo, he looked at the tracker in his hand. One thing is for sure though, even if Izuku is back. There was one question that was still in the back of his mind.

What happened?

* * *

**(A/n) sorry for big delay, i was really busy with college that i just kinda forgot**


	4. The Dreams

Steeling himself as he looked at the paper in his hand, he checked the address once again to check if it was right. "The Midoriya residence", reads the mailbox.

Agent Watch let out a faint breath to let his nerves calm down before knocking at the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" A woman's voice called out to the other side of the door. A sense of familiarity started ringing at the back of his mind at the sound of that voice as footsteps drew nearer to the door.

As the footsteps stopped, the sounds of various locks being hastily opened replaced them before the agent got tackled into the ground by a woman. As he tried to stand up, he noticed green hair with streaks of grey running through it and faint sobbing at his chest. The woman's arms were also wrapping around him as if she didn't want to let go.

"You're finally back!" She kept on repeating the phrase while Watch was still trying to adjust himself, not knowing how to act in this situation as her tears were soaking the various layers of clothing he had on. None of his training covered crying and hugging civilians.

"My sweet baby boy! You really came back!" She smiled through her tears while looking up at Izuku, who was still puzzled at everything that was happening.

"Izuku?" She couldn't help but choke on her own words as she saw the confusion on his face.

'I guess the Foundation never keep their promises,' she thought as her face formed into a more melancholic expression. She then proceeded to wipe her tears away and dust herself off.

"I'm sorry for that, Izuku. I guess you don't remember me as much," Inko said as she pulled up her son, now standing up as well.

"It's quite alright. I'm sure there was a reason why the Foundation sent me here."

She wiped the last of her tears aways and signalled the other greenette to come in.

He bowed and let himself in, as he accepted the offer to sit down at the living room. He looked over the inside of the apartment and it kind of provided a feeling of 'safety' that he couldn't quite explain.

As his mind wandered over the small details of his surroundings while waiting for his host to come back, he looked over his left and saw some frames over the wall. Upon looking further he saw a young woman, presumably the same one in the kitchen, and a freckled small boy.

That sense of familiarity came back, confusing him in the process, as he subconsciously went over to touch the picture and look for more. All the other pictures he saw were of the same green haired boy, smiling at the camera and generally just being a kid. His mind went into overdrive to think of a reason why, but his inner turmoil quickly went away as he noticed the woman come back to the living room with tea.

He shook away those feelings for now as he went back to sit and accept the offering.

"I'm glad you're finally back, Izuku." The woman looked down at her tea, her breath hitched, not knowing what to say to her son.

"Ever since that day, all I could think of was you." She looked back at him, tears falling again as she could no longer control her happiness.

He instantly went over her chair to console her.

"It's okay Miss Midoriya, you don't have to cry anymore. Why? Because I am here." Izuku didn't really know why he said that, but he thought that was the best answer he could give.

Inko chuckled at her son's remark. Even after the Foundation's procedures, her son still somehow remembered that phrase.

"Mom."

"Mom?"

Still laughing a bit, she looked at her Izuku and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Yes Izuku, I'm your mother."

That piece of information lingered on his brain as he tried to piece together everything. Pieces that he never knew existed fall into place. Information thought to be long gone resurfaced.

As he was blankly staring off, trying to come to terms with it, Watch could do nothing but laugh at how stupidly obvious why the Doctor wanted him to go to this place before going to site 74.

"Well." His voice was breaking as he tried to laugh off his tears. "It's nice to finally meet you 'mom'".

"Come, I want to show you something." Inko suddenly stood up and beckoned with a meaningful glance at Izuku.

"What is it?"

"Just follow me," Inko said as she stretched her arm out to her son. Hesitantly, he took the hand and together, they walked through the long hallway, before finally stopping on a particular door which read 'Izuku', his supposed name on it.

"Well? Open it."

Doing as his mom beckoned, he turned the knob and went through the door. After a quick look for the light switch he went over to turn it on, revealing the sight of all of the posters, books and various figurines of a blonde masculine man to his eyes. He then went over a shelf and saw not a single speck of dust in any of the figurines or the shelf itself.

"ALL-MIGHT, THE SYMBOL OF PEACE." said the giant poster on the wall.

"I figured that one day, sooner or later you will come back. I made sure that this way, whenever that happens, it will be like you never left at all." Inko smiled, happy to see her own son back in his room again, albeit as a young man probably in his early 20's by now.

'How long has it been? Since you left? I've lost count.'

Noticing a notebook at his desk, he went over to inspect it to see writing that could only belong to a kid reading 'HERO ANALYTICS FOR THE FUTURE 1'. He scanned over the pages but only found one entry, of someone named 'Kacchan'. Though the words are incoherent and didn't really form a basic sentence, he instantly got the gist of what it was describing, an explosion type quirk that uses sweat.

He scanned the room again and his eyes locked on another picture frame. Picking it up revealed the picture was of a younger him and a blond kid with a deep sneer on his face looking at the camera with both of their arms over each other's shoulders. Assuming this boy was the Kacchan his younger self documented, he did have to wonder what happened to this 'Kacchan' kid but that was a question he didn't need the answers to at the moment. Right now there was something he desperately needed to know.

"Mom?"

"Yes Izuku?"

Still not facing her, he gulped down the saliva that was building on his throat, gathering his courage.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why?"

Inko was confused about the question, so she decided to press on.

"Why, what?"

'Something about this just feels wrong,' the young agent thought.

He turned around to face his 'mother', his face hardened. While something in his mind was ringing, forcing him to stop, Watch looked at his 'mother' in anguish.

"Why would you give me to the Foundation?"

The ringing never stopped, only increasing in intensity and volume as the agent pressed on.

"I… I", His 'mother' stammered as she tried to find the words that would hopefully give some closure to his turmoil.

The ringing kept getting louder and louder, the background that was once his room quickly turned white, a bright void that spanned on as far as the eye can see.

Watch saw his mother move her mouth, but he understood nothing. Everything she was trying to say was being drowned out by the constant ringing. His heart started to beat faster, trying to regulate his breathing but failing to do so.

His face flushed as he realized he was having another episode. Nausea forming in his head as the ringing was now the only thing he could hear, drowning everything she was saying. The greenette desperately try to remain standing, his legs trying not to give out as they suddenly can't support his weight anymore.

Watch blinked trying to focus on the woman in front of him. His eyes shifted to the changing background around him, his mind still ringing. All of the sudden, he found himself in a dark corridor with the blinking red lights again. He couldn't hear anything anymore, only the deafening sound of the ringing in his head.

As his vision started to go cloudy, his breath suddenly hitched as he felt something behind his back. His breathing was becoming short, as he felt long bony appendages creeping up his body, the long fingers curled as it gripped his face. The ringing in his ears stopped as he heard the monster's heavy breathing and its snarling.

Watch looked in front of him at the sobbing Miss Midoriya, who was still looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Izuku." as he felt himself getting pulled into that inky void.

* * *

He jolted awake from his dream with cold sweat dripping down his face. Watch spent the next few minutes panting trying to calm his nerves down.

Taking in his surroundings once again, he saw that he was in another hospital bed, in his left seeing a bright monitor, its background showing a logo of the sorts,

"UA".

Beside him was an EKG machine, currently hooked into him. He sighed as he finally relaxed himself.

"Didn't know site 74 was a school."


End file.
